<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1+1-1+2=Family by Daisysmartheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228971">1+1-1+2=Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart'>Daisysmartheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Mentions, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Mentioned Cinnamon Cookie (Cookie Run), Mentioned Ghost Butler, Mentioned Vampire Cookie, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied drunk sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets. Some people have more than others. (Aka, Advenberry fam, come get y'all's juice ft Onion.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adventurer Cookie &amp; Blackberry Cookie &amp; Onion Cookie, Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1+1-1+2=Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woah holy shit another fandom from this bitch? when she already has wips in her other two? maybe. but this is mostly so i don't stay up thinking about this again so im not entirely sure if there'll be more cr content lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;You are Adventurer Cookie, Addie to your friends, and you realize you really might be an idiot.</p>
<p>You'd known her since the three of you were little kids, the two of you running away when you thought Ghost Butler and your father weren't looking. Cinnamon never came, he was always either too young or scared. There was a cave near the property lines. You remember looking at her face as she first saw the inside, the light in her eyes brighter than the stars.</p>
<p>You were determined to find her the <em>best, most amazing, most beautiful</em> present <em>ever.</em> And then you saw it. A solid, pure grey sugar crystal. It might not be as flashy as some of the pink or green ones, but something about it felt right to you. It was easy to get and hide from her thankfully.</p>
<p>What wasn't as fun was coming home. Ghost Butler sighed and shook his head at your antics. Cinnamon was begging for a story about your adventures. Your father was angry. No, no angry wasn't the right word. He was <em>furious.</em> You pulled the crystal out excitedly when you finally got back to the playroom you whispered to Cinnamon to be quiet and showed him the chunk of sugar. He nodded quietly and then she came in the room, tired and out of breath but still the prettiest girl you'd ever seen. You didn't <em>mean</em> to be so loud, but you were. "Blackberry! You're the prettiest gal I've ever met and… when we're older, I wanna marry you!"</p>
<p>The last thing you remember was your father screaming, Cinnamon crying and Blackberry being unable to meet your eyes. Days were lonely after that. You didn't have two playmates anymore. You had a singular maid who almost certainly hated you. The sugar crystal sat on a shelf in your room as a cruel reminder of your idiocy.</p>
<p>&gt;You are Blackberry Cookie, and your secret absolutely must be kept at all costs.</p>
<p>You couldn't bear to tell him. It was the first party the two of you had been trusted to host together since the incident in your youth. Thanks to a bit of teasing from Vampire Cookie you had a single glass of wine… which turned into two… which quickly became three. Mint Choco and his sisters were off in the corner, the three of them still accepted by the upper class looking shocked that you even considered drinking. However, what you couldn't see is that Cocoa and Peach had been doing the same to your Master. You hadn't told Cinnamon, you didn't want him asking more questions than you had answers for.</p>
<p>It all happened so fast and you were glad you couldn't remember it. All you knew, is that it wound up with Dr. Wasabi looking at you and sighing before asking who the father was and if you were telling him. The pit in your stomach was telling you to run, to hide, to do anything else but return to the manor and tell him. And for once, you were selfish and listened to it. You kept your secret from everyone. Even Cinnamon didn't know. Adventurer ran off again, and no one would notice if you snuck out with him.</p>
<p>You stayed with Dr. Wasabi and she helped you. When a screaming baby girl was born, the tears reminded you of an onion, so you named her as such. Onion Cookie was a shy girl after years of growing up in a house with nothing but ghosts for company, she had to stay underground in the most hidden parts of the servants quarters to keep hidden. In those first five years in the small windows Adventurer was home, he hardly noticed anything was different. It almost relieved you. Even now, you wished he'd look at you like he did when you were children and accept the daughter he didn't know he had. You never got to tell him back then, but you loved him like he had once loved you.</p>
<p>&gt;You are Addie, and this may be the hottest thing you've ever see.</p>
<p>You might not know what brought you to the Spider Manor, or why Vampire and a ton of kids were there too, but you were there. You could count on one hand the amount of times you had seen Blackberry angry but no other time compared to this. There was a small, shivering, sobbing girl who was struggling to get away from Truffle Cookie who looked scarily like your dear friend. "Mama! Mama save me… please I don't like it here! The mean lady took me… I was just trying to look outside for a second… I made sure no one was looking like you said too!"</p>
<p>Mama?!? Only one person here out of the three of you… since when did she have a kid? You hushed the other kids, the second she had heard the child's cries of distress she sprinted off like a woman posessed. In hindsight it made sense but it was better to not let her know you were there, this was definitely a personal matter. "Give. Her. Back. Now. Or, would you rather I drag the other noble houses into this and see your assets destroyed over kidnapping the daughter of the head maid of the predominant house?"</p>
<p>Truffle's grasp faltered for a second, and that was all the girl needed to get herself free, rabbit doll in hands. You were shocked such a young child could run that fast, she looked no more than seven. Then again, she was frightened. You could just barely see the hem of her dress swish across the floor as Blackberry ran to meet her and picked her up. Turning on a dime, she ran, child in arms as far as she could, but Truffle and her spider were too quick. <em>"Well, it's now or nothing. If I don't do this, or fail at this, my father has to get involved and that's bad for everyone."</em></p>
<p>And you threw your lasso as far as you could, and thanked whatever creator you had that was not the Witch that you caught them. Her eyes flew open for a split second before she realized it was you, and let herself be carried away. Vampire was the first to help you pull, and then the kids. You didn't want them to have to, but they did anyways.</p>
<p>You all ran and ran, and ran until you thought you could no more, but eventually you made it back to the manor. All of the children except for the little girl you had rescued were sent off with Vampire. The three of you sat in what had once been the playroom where all of this had began so many years ago. It was a study now, yours technically, though she used it far more than you ever had. The memories that stayed here… how could she bear to work here?</p>
<p>&gt;You are Blackberry Cookie, and the time has come to put this to an end.</p>
<p>"Sir- no, Addie. We have a lot to discuss." He looked at you, smiled that same damn smile as always and nodded his agreement. "I've kept a lot of secrets from you, especially Onion."</p>
<p>He looked confused, but still said nothing. It was at this point that you shuffled the study's key out of your pocket and locked the door. Before you did that, you patted Onion on the back and pointed her to the small room the the others were in. "I don't want her to have to deal with this but… Addie… she's yours."</p>
<p>"She- what? We never- how can you?!? Berr this better be some stunt or-!"</p>
<p>"Please… I'm telling the truth. Just listen to me, okay? It was that party we were told to hold. Vampire, the damned bastard, got me drunk. I'm pretty sure Cocoa and Peach got you drunk, I don't know. But either way we wound up doing… <em>that.</em> I know she's yours because you're the only one I've ever done that with, man or woman. I'm ashamed, but I couldn't let you know. I didn't want to get you hurt because of a "bastard" with the help."</p>
<p>He was stunned. You was going to get kicked to the curb or killed or something you just knew it- "Berr. I'm upset with you. I'm upset because you kept this from me. But I'm never going to be upset that you kept Onion. And I'm never going to be upset as to why this happened. It isn't your fault. There's no blame here. I'm sad that you kept her from seeing me, but I understand why. I don't want to piss him off either. In my eyes, Onion is no bastard. She's the next heiress to this house, but she doesn't have to be if she doesn't want to be. Ah- shoot, I had a way I was gonna do this but, do you remember our last adventure as kids?"</p>
<p>The last adventure… you hated remembering it, but you did. "The cave, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Well, y'see, I wasn't exactly lying about you being the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, and wanting to marry you. 'Course, I didn't know the implications of those words back then, but it's still true. Even all these years later, even with everyone the bastard tried to throw at me, you're the only woman to have captured my heart. I want to give you the option, of course. If you want to-- ough, hey!"</p>
<p>You didn't let him finish. He loved you? Still? Even though you had done this? You wrapped your arms around him and sighed. "I didn't think you still loved me that way… I thought you hated me."</p>
<p>"I could never hate you Berr. No matter what, I'm gonna keep loving you, and this time I'm gonna stay. Cause it's what you both deserve. I'm sorry I left you, left <em>her</em> so long. I want to make this official so…"</p>
<p>He pulled out a small drawstring pouch from one of his many pockets and bags, and put it in your hands. "I think you'll recognize this?"</p>
<p>It was a ring. A silver ring inlaid with a… by the Creator, was that really…? "A sugar crystal…? Don't tell me this is… you sap." His laughter filled the room, just as bright as it had always been. "You caught me huh? Yeah, it is. What can I say, sentimentality for the win?"</p>
<p>You used a hand to stiffle your own laughter and listened as he spoke. "Obviously, this ain't any sort of engagement ring. Just a promise of sorts. I want to be able to promise you that I'll stay, that I'll be a good dad. I might not always be able to hold myself to it, but I'll do my damnedest. So, Blackberry. Will you take this idiot back?"</p>
<p>"You idiot. I never left you to begin with." You could feel the tears pricking at your eyes but something in you stopped them falling. You let him take the ring back before sliding it on your right ring finger. "...How the hell are we going to tell Onion?"</p>
<p>"Aw shit, I don't know myself, but we'll figure it out. We've always done that, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess we have."</p>
<p>&gt;Your name is Onion Cookie, and you just heard everything.</p>
<p>Your Mama… she finally told your Papa? And you didn't really know what <em>that</em> was or why it stressed them both out so much. But you knew that you had both a Mama and a Papa now. And they were going to be happy together. And that's all that mattered to you. No scary ghost could scare you anymore. Not while you were this happy! But you had to go to where everyone else was waiting or Mama might get upset…</p>
<p>You told Mister Vampire and the other children to please not say that you'd only just got there and listened to Apple talk about something called a 'balloon' and even if you didn't know what it was it sure sounded pretty!</p>
<p>Then Mama came in. But why did she come in alone? She talked to Mister Vampire for a few seconds and called to you. "Onion, could you come over here dear? I have to talk with you about something."</p>
<p>You did what Mama said, and walked with her back to the study. Papa, but you guess he's Mister Adventurer right now, was sitting on the desk. "Hey Onion, I gotta talk to you. Not mad, promise, but it's pretty important to your Ma and I. Y'see, I'm your old- er, your Daddy. Now you don't gotta- oof, that's from you Berr."</p>
<p>You were hugging him as tight as your tiny body would allow you. "Yes! I didn't know you were my Papa, but… but I really had wanted a Papa for a long time… But it always made Mama really upset whenever I asked, so I didn't anymore. But now we have you! So p-please, if I can be your daughter I'll be super extra good and eat everything and- and-!"</p>
<p>He picked you up with one arm and ruffled your hair. "Now now lass, don't get yourself so worked up. I'm gonna do the best that I can for you, and for your Ma, but you need to be patient for just a little while longer, okay?" You nodded so fast your head hurt and he put you down. A little longer was okay after all.</p>
<p>&gt;Your name is Adventurer Cookie, and life was going to be alright, even with all the bumps you're going to have.</p>
<p>&gt;Your name is Blackberry Cookie, and life feels complete for the first time since you were a child.</p>
<p>&gt;Your name is Onion Cookie, and life feels like it's going to get a lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>